parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
ThomasTankEngine76's Thomas Parody Casts
Here are some of ThomasTankEngine76's Thomas parody casts. Cast Thomas/Scooby Doo *Thomas as Scooby Doo *Edward as Shaggy *James as Fred *Emily as Daphne *Rosie as Velma *Percy as Scrappy Doo *Toby as Scooby Dum *The Chinese Dragon as Villain *Gordon as A Police Officer Thomas/TUGS * Thomas as Ten Cents * Gordon as Big Mac * Toby as OJ * James as Top Hat * Henry as Warrior * Edward as Hercules * Percy as Sunshine * Duck as Grampus * Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Captain Star * Diesel as Zorran * Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug * Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak * Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Captain Zero * Emily as Lillie Lightship * Mavis as Sally Seaplane * Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie * Hector as Izzy Gomez * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Puffa * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as The Goods Engine * Toad as Lord Stinker * Rosie as Pearl * Billy as Billy Shoepack * BoCo as Fire Chief * Oliver as Boomer * Spencer as Bluenose * Popeye (from Popeye) as Sea Rouge * Pappy (from Popeye) as Sea Rouge's Uncle * Crush and Gulp (from Spyro the Dragon) as The Pirates * Skarloey as Coast Guard * Rheneas as The Messenger * Splatter and Dodge as Burke and Blair * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Nantucket * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Johnny Cuba * Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Old Rusty * Elizabeth as Kraka-Toa * Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Little Ditcher * Harvey as Scuttlebutt Pete * Rocky as Mighty Mo * Cranky as Big Mickey * Jack as Jack * Troublesome Trucks as The Shrimpers * Ghost Engines as White Fleet * The Chinese Dragon as The Ghostly Galleon * Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as The Fulton Ferry * Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as The Quarry Master * Robin Hood (from Disney's Robin Hood) as The Garbage Master * Flora as The Duchess * Lady as Princess Alice * Molly as SS Vienna Thomas/Theodore Tugboat *Thomas as Theodore *Percy as Hank *Gordon as George *James as Foduck *Emily as Emily *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Dispatcher *Duck as Northumberland Submirine *Mavis as Pugwash *Toad as Guysborough *Henry as Digby *Edward as Truro *Diesel as Oliver *Tom Jerry (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Shelburne *Cranky as Owen *Hector as Canso Colossus *Rocky as Clayton *Billy as Bedford *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Cabot *Toby as Baddeck *Oliver as Nautilus *Popeye (from Popeye) as Fundy Thomas/Star Wars *Thomas as Luke Skywalker *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Leia *Edward as Obi Wan Kenobi *Toby as Yoda *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Han Solo *Henry as Chewbacca *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as C3PO *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as R2D2 *Gordon as Lando Calrissian *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Darth Vader *Devious Diesel as Emperor Palpatine *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Jabba the Hutt *Troublesome Trucks as Stormtroopers *James as Anakin Skywalker Thomas/Pinocchio *Percy as Pinocchio *Henry as Geopetto *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Emily as The Blue Fairy *Diesel as Stormboli *Duncan as Figaro *Lady as Cleo *S.C.Ruffey as The Wicked Coachman *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Monstro The Whale Thomas/Rio (2011) *Thomas as Blu *Emily as Jewel *Henry as Rafael *Diesel as Nigel *Whiff as Fernando *Mavis as Linda *Gordon as Luiz *James as Pedro *Percy as Nico *Flora as Flora (Flora and Flora both share the same name) Thomas/The Rescuers *Thomas as Bernard *Emily as Miss Bianca *Percy as Evinrude the Dragonfly *Edward as Luke *Molly as Elle Mae *Diesel as Mr Snoops Thomas/Crash Bandicoot *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot *Emily as Coco Bandicoot *Edward as Crunch Bandicoot *Sir Topham Hatt as Aku Aku *Spencer as Dr. Neo Cortex *Daisy as Nina Cortex *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Uka Uka *Duck as Dingodile *James as Dr. N. Gin *Thomas (in fake drawing one) as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot *Percy as Polar *Lady as Tawna Bandicoot *George as Nitrous Oxide *Mavis as Pasadena Opossum *Thomas (in invent colors) as Evil Crash Thomas/Wallace and Gromit *Thomas as Wallace *Bertie as Gromit Thomas/The Land Before Time *Thomas as Littlefoot *Percy as Chomper *Daisy as Cera *Madge as Ruby *Rheneas as Petrie *Millie as Ducky *Oliver as Spike *Diesel as Red Claw *Arry as Screech *Bert as Thud *Henry as Topsy *Edward as Mr Thicknose *Gordon as Bron *Duck as Shorty *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Guido *James as Rhett *Emily as Ali *and more Thomas/Madagascar *Thomas as Alex *Gordon as Marty *Percy as Melman *Emily as Gloria *and more Thomas/Shrek *Thomas as Shrek *Gordon as Donkey *Emily as Princess Fiona *Toad as Puss In Boots *Henry as The Big Bad Wolf *Molly as The Dragon Thomas/Rugrats *Thomas as Tommy Pickles *Percy as Chuckie Finster *Emily as Kimi Finster *Duck as Phil DeVille *Rosie as Lil DeVille *Sir Topham Hatt as Stu Pickles *Lady Hatt as Didi Pickles *James as Drew Pickles *Diesel as Timmy McNutly *George as Reptar *Lady as Angelica Pickles *Henry as Boris Pickles *and more Thomas/Phineas and Ferb *Thomas as Phineas *Percy as Ferb *Molly as Candace *and more Thomas/Spyro the Dragon *Thomas as Spyro *Percy as Sparx *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Blink *Toby as Professor *Tootle (from Little Golden Book) as Flame *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Hunter *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Zoe *Edward as Volteer *James as Cyril *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Sgt. James Byrd *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Gnasty Gnorc *Emily as Cynder *Daisy as The Sorceress *Montana (from Play Safe) as Ignitus *Fergus as Agent 9 *Henry as Moneybags *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Bianca *Molly as Elora *Rosie as Sheila *Gordon as Bentley *Diesel as Ripto *Arry as Crush *Bert as Gulp *Spencer as Red *Diesel 10 as Malefor Thomas/Family Guy *Thomas as Peter Griffin *Emily as Lois Griffin Thomas/Sonic *Diesel 10 as Dr. Robotnik *Bash as Scratch *Dash as Grounder *Ned as Mr. Sketch Lampoon *Thomas as Sonic *Lorry 1 as Coconuts *Toby as Tails *Oliver as Easy Eddie *City of Truro as Was Wesley *Mario as Big Grizz *Luigi as Big Mike *Diesel as Robotnik Jr. *Duck as Lucas *James as Knuckles *Mavis as Sticks *Rosie as Amy *Splatter as Orbot *Dodge as Cuebot Thomas/Mario *James as Cheasty Koopa (Larry) *Thomas as Yoshi *Edward as Mario *Gordon as Luigi *D261 as Bowser *Percy as Ludwig *Mike as Roy *Flynn as Morton *Duncan as Lemmy (Cameo) *Stepney as Iggy (Cameo) *Daisy as Wendy (Cameo) *Rosie as Peach Thomas/Rayman *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as Houdini *Henry as Clark *Gordon as Globox *James as The Musician *Percy as Murfy *Toby as Bubble Dreamer *Duck as Joe *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Bill and Ben as Teensies 2 and 3 *Boco as Photographer *Daisy as Razorwife *Mavis as Betilla the Fairy *Stepney as Teensie 1 *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Bertie as Polokus *Salty as Lac-Mac *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Skarloey as Globox Child 1 *Rheneas as Globox Child 2 *Sir Handel as Globox Child 3 *Peter Sam as Globox Child 4 *Duncan as Bzzit *Lady as Flips *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark *Splatter as Henchman 800 *Dodge as Henchman 1000 *Toad as Ssssam *Bulgy as Ales Mansay *Elizabeth as Begoniax *George as Jano *Spencer as Count Razoff *Cranky as Umber *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Rosie as Tily *Troublesome Trucks as Black Lums *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Rabbids *Bulstrode as Rigatoni *Molly as Uglette *Stanley as Tarayzan *The Spiteful Breakvan as Professor Barranco 3 *D261 as Inspector Grub *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Bash as Teensie 4 *Dash as Teensie 5 *Ferdinand as Teensie 6 *Hector as Andre *Neville as Cookie Thomas/Croc *Thomas as Croc *Emily as Beany The Bird *Toby as King Rufus *Diesel as Cactus Jack *Arry as Flibby *Bert as Demon Itsy *Ben as Fosley *Bill as Chumly *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Tooty *Spencer as Neptuna *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Baron Dante Thomas/The Little Engine That Could *Thomas as Chip *Percy as Eric *Emily as Tillie *Molly as Georgia *Gordon as Doc *Spencer as Farnsworth *James as Pete *Stanley as Jebediah *Cranky as Tower *Begonaix as Jill *Henry as Rollo the Clown *Daisy as Grumpella *Edward as Strech *Molly as Missy *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Toy Soldiers/Teddy Bears/Cake-Carrying Mice *Bertie as Handy Pandy *Duck as Purky the Baby Elephant *Toad as Chippers *Donald and Douglas as the Giraffes *Devious Diesel as The Big Wolf *Rheneas as The Little Wolf *D261 as The Eagle *Diesel 10 as The Voice Inside The Cave Thomas/The Simpsons *Thomas as Homer *Emily as Marge *Percy as Bart *Rosie as Lisa Thomas/An American Tail *Lady Hatt as Mama Mousekewitz *Sir Topham Hatt as Papa Mousekewitz *Lady as Tanya Mousekewitz *Percy as Fievel Mousekewitz *Henry as Henri *Diesel 10 as Warren T. Rat *D261 as Digit *Gordon as Moe *Thomas as Tony Toponi *Emily as Bridget *Edward as Honest John *Molly as Gussie Mausheimer *Murdoch as Tiger Thomas/Spongebob *Thomas as Spongebob *Percy as Patrick *Gordon as Squidward *Salty as Mr. Krabs *Gold (A made up thomas character) as Plankton *Jerry (My custom engine I created back in 2014) as the Fish who said "HEY!" Thomas/Indiana Jones *Thomas as Indiana Jones *Toby as Henry Jones Sr. *Oliver as Mutt Williams *Emily as Marion Ravenwood *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) as Willie Scott *Percy as Short Round *Gordon as Sallah *Tracy (The Little Engine That Could) as Elsa Schneider *Carla (Theodore Tugboat) as Irina Spalko *Devious Diesel as Rene Belloq *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Mola Ram Thomas/Godzilla *Gordon as Godzilla *and more Thomas/Wacky Races *Thomas as Peter Perfect *Gordon as Rufus *Percy as Sawtooth *Edward as Private Meekly *Spencer as Sgt Blast *James as Red Max *Oliver as Lazy Luke *Henry as Blubber Bear *Emily as Penelope Pitstop *Diesel as Dick Dastardly *Arry/Bert as Muttley *Bill and Ben as The Gruesome Twosome *Toby as Professor Pending *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Anthill Mob *Donald and Douglas as The Slag Brothers Thomas/The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Emily as Penelope *Diesel 10 as The Hooded Claw *Splatter and Dodge as The Bully Brothers *Skarloey as Snoozey *Rheneas as Zippy *Sir Handel as Yak Yak *Peter Sam as Dum Dum *Rusty as Softy *Duncan as Pockets *Duke as Clyde *Caroline as Chugaboom Thomas/Mickey Mouse *Thomas as Mickey Mouse *James as Donald Duck *Edward as Goofy *Bertie as Pluto *Emily as Minnie Mouse *Mavis as Daisy Duck *Bill and Ben as Chip and Dale *Donald/Douglas as Scrooge McDuck *Diesel as Pete Thomas/A Bug's Life *Thomas as Flik *Edward as Mr. Soil *Henry as Manny *Gordon as Dim *James as Francis *Percy as Heimlich *Toby as Slim *Emily as Princess Atta *Diesel as Hopper Thomas/Wreck-It Ralph *Henry as Wreck-it Ralph *Thomas as Fix-it Felix Jr. *Gordon as Q*Bert *Emily as Sergeant *Rosie as Vannelope Von Schweetz *Devious Diesel as King Candy/Turbo *Arry as Wynchel *Bert as Duncan *Daisy as Taffyta Muttonfudge Thomas/Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines *Diesel as Dastardly *George as Muttley *Arry as Klunk *Bert as Zilly *Thomas as Yankee Doodle Pigeon *Diesel 10 as The General Thomas/The Wind in the Willows *Percy as Mole *Thomas as Rat *Toby as Badger *James as Toad Thomas/Looney Tunes *Thomas as Bugs Bunny *James as Daffy Duck *Henry as Elmer Fudd *Gordon as Sylvester *Percy as Tweety *Edward as Wile E. Coyote *Toby as Foghorn Leghorn *Spencer as Road Runner *Arry as Rocky *Bert as Mugsy *Boco as The Barnyard Dog *Diesel as Yosemite Sam *Billy as Porky Pig Thomas/Finding Nemo *Thomas as Nemo *Edward as Crush *Henry as Bloat *Gordon as Marlin *James as Gill *Percy as Bubbles *Toby as Sheldon *Duck as Squirt *Oliver as Gurgle *Donald/Douglas as Jacques *Emily as Dory *and more Thomas/The Lion King *Gordon as Mufasa *Molly as Sarabi *Percy as Young Simba *Mavis as Sarafina *Rosie as Young Nala *Thomas as Adult Simba *Emily as Adult Nala *James as Zazu *Oliver as Timon *Henry as Pumbaa *Edward as Rafiki *Diesel as Scar *Daisy as Shenzi *Bulgy as Banzai *Smudger as Ed Thomas/Zootopia *Molly as Judy Hopps *Devious Diesel as Chief Bogo *Fergus as Benjamin Clawhauser Thomas/Teen Titans Go! *Henry as Cyborg *Percy as Beast Boy *Thomas as Robin *James as Raven *Daisy as Starfire *Bowser Junior as Dr. Light *Rheneas as Blossom *Sir Handel as Bubbles *Peter Sam as Buttercup (cameo) *D199 as Mojo Jojo *Culdee as Silkie Thomas/The Amazing World of Gumball *Sir Handel as Gumball *Molly as Penny *Scruff as Banana Joe *D261 as red worker *Stafford as the blue worker *Big City Engine as grey worker *Proteus as Darwin *Belle as Anais *Henry as Penny's Dad *Percy as Larry Thomas/My Little Pony *Proteus as Pinkie Pie *Rheneas as Rarity *Scruff as Spike *Zip as Rainbow Dash *Zug as Twilight Sparkle *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Applejack *Top Hat, Big Mac, and Warrior as Diamond Dogs Thomas/Rocko's Modern Life *Percy as Rocko *James as Filburt *Henry as Heffer Thomas/Goodfeathers Thomas/SML Thomas/Garfield Thomas/The Loud House *Thomas as Lincoln Loud *Edward as Lynn Sr. *Henry as Albert *Gordon as Chunk *James as Bobby *Percy as Clyde McBride *Toby as Zach *Duck as Liam *Donald and Douglas as Howard and Harold McBride *Oliver as Rusty Spokes *Diesel as Chandler *Emily as Lori Loud *Bill and Ben as Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire *Annie and Clarabel as Lola and Lana Loud *Boco as Coach Pacowski *Mavis as Luna Loud *Daisy as Mrs. Johnson *Bertie as Rocky Spokes *Bulgy as Flip *Spencer as Mr. Grouse *Diesel 10 as The Harvester Thomas/Frozen *Mavis as Anna *Emily as Elsa *Gordon as Kristoff *Thomas as Olaf *Percy as Sven *Diesel as Hans *Spencer as Duke of Weselton *Toby as Oaken *Arry and Bert as Duke of Weselton's Thugs *Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Marshmallow *Troublesome Trucks as Snowmen Army *Daisy as Anna and Elsa's Mom *James as Anna and Elsa's Dad *Popeye (Popeye) as Young Anna *Millie (TT) as Young Elsa Thomas/Fun and Fancy Free *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket Thomas/Snow White *Mavis as Snow White *Duck as The Prince *Thomas as Doc *Edward as Bashful *Gordon as Happy *Henry as Grumpy *James as Sneezy *Toby as Dopey *Percy as Sleepy *Daisy as The Evil Queen *Elizabeth as The Witch *Splatter and Dodge as The Vultures Thomas/The Great Mouse Detective *Thomas as Basil *Toby as Dawson *Millie as Olivia *Gordon as Hiram *Percy as Bartholomew *Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad) as Fidget *Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Ratigan Thomas/The Jungle Book *BoCo as Baloo *Stanley as Mowgli *James as Bagheera *Diesel as Kaa *Diesel 10 as Shere Khan *Scruffey as King Louie *Bulgy as Colonel Hathi *Elizabeth as Winifred *Harvey as Junior Thomas/Winnie the Pooh *Thomas as Winnie The Pooh *Edward as Christopher Robin *Henry as Tigger *Gordon as Eeyore *James as Rabbit *Percy as Piglet *Toby as Owl *Emily as Kanga *Peter Sam as Roo *Popeye (Popeye) as Gopher *Diesel as Nasty Jack *Mavis as Kessie Thomas/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Thomas as Mole *Henry as Ichabod Crane *Gordon as Water Rat *Percy as Cyril *Toby as Angus MacBadger *Oliver as Mr. Toad *Devious Diesel as Mr. Winkie *Emily as Katrina Van Tessel *Diesel 10 as The Headless Horseman *Sir Topham Hatt as The Narrator *Toad as Ichabod's Horse *Bulgy as The Judge *Murdoch as Katrina's Father *The Troublesome Trucks as The Weasels *D261 as Brom Bones Thomas/Dumbo *Percy as Dumbo *Emily as Mrs. Jumbo *Toby as Casey Jr. *Gordon as the ringmaster Thomas/Peter Pan *Thomas as Peter Pan *Emily as Wendy *Duck as John *Percy as Michael *Daisy as Tinker Bell *Diesel as Captain Hook *Ben as Mr Smee *Arry, Bert, Bill, Singing Puppet Man (Teletubbies), Crush, Gulp (Spyro) and Dodge as the Pirates *Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as the Crocodile *Millie as Jane *Edward as Jane's Father *Tom Jerry (Onion Pacific) as Cubby *James as Slightly *Donald and Douglas as Twins *Billy as Nibs *Sir Handel as Tootles Thomas/Aladdin *Thomas as Aladdin *Percy as Abu *Emily as Princess Jasmine *Sir Topham Hatt as Sultan *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Genie *Devious Diesel as Jafar/Snake Jafar/Genie Jafar *Duncan as Iago (I think Duncan would suit Iago, because they're both half bad and half good) *James as Rajah *The Chinese Dragon as The Cave of Wonders *Sir Handel as Cassim *Spencer as Razoul (Spencer is a villain in HOTR) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Sa'luk *Mavis as Eden *Smudger as Abis Mal *George as Prince Achemed *Bulgy as Gazeem *and more Category:ThomasTankEngine76